


Shawn and his longtime friend

by Kaipar



Series: How Shawn gets gay [3]
Category: Cameron Dallas - Fandom, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipar/pseuds/Kaipar
Summary: Shawn finds out that his longtime friend is bi





	Shawn and his longtime friend

One week later, Shawn’s ass is still burning a little. He's just at home watching some TV when his cell phone rings, he sees that it's his good friend, from Magcon times, Cameron Dallas and takes the call.

Cam: "Hey Bro, how are you, do you want to meet?"

Shawn: "Hey, I'm fine and you? Yes, when should I be at your place? "

Cam: "How about 2 hours?"

Shawn: "Yes sounds good"

Shawn hangs up and keeps watching TV, after half an hour he goes up to take a shower and then to his bedroom to get ready, he puts on black skinny jeans and a white shirt. He looks at the clock, he has to be there in 30 minutes and he needs twenty minutes,that’s why he goes. When he arrives, Shawn rings, Cameron opens the door naked. Shawn did not expect it is totally stunned and staring only at Cameron's dick, it’s still flaccid but really big, Shawn think it is about 14cm long. He stands there until Cameron asks him if he does not want to come in, what Shawn does now.

When they are in the living room, Shawn asks, "Why are you naked ?!"

Cameron: "I've heard from Liam that you have now discovered the benefits of hot gay sex, and I thought we could have some fun."

Shawn: "What are you gay too?"

Cam: "No I'm not gay, but bi"

Shawn: "Oh ok yeah I'm open for fun, my ass is still burning but that will work out."

Cam: "Yes, I've already heard that you hade Zac's mega dick in you ass, when I first had it in me, I couldn’t walk straight for five days."

Shawn: "Yeah, that was hard for the first few days."

Cam: "So enough smalltalk, take off your clothes."

Shawn does that and after the talk about the sex with Zac and the idea of Cam being fucked by Zac, his cock is already fully erect. Cam apparently likes what he sees there, because he licks his lips and goes on his knees and takes the penis of the other immediately in the mouth, his own cock is already stiff as Shawn noticed and he recognises that Cam is not a shower but a grower, Cam's penis now measures about 22cm. By the good mouth technique of Cam, Shawn recognises that cam has apparently often done that, because his cock is pretty fast completely in Cam's throat, which causes some moaning from the Canadian, after about 5 minutes Cam stops and asks if they do not want to go to his bedroom. Once they were there Cam throws Shawn on the bed, so that he is on his back. Cam lies down on Shawn so his head is in front of Shawn's penis and his penis is right in front of the other's mouth.

Cam: "Come on, blow me and at the same time I blow you."

Shawn does as he was told and takes the cock of his buddy in the mouth, at the same time Cam takes his penis in the mouth and Shawn is overwhelmed by the feeling of having a penis in his mouth and at the same time to have his penis in the mouth of another. Shawn and Cam both suck each other and by that they moan, but the moans where muffled by the dicks in their mouths. After a while, Cam lets of of Shawn's penis and goes over to the other's ass and licks it, causing even more muffled moans from Shawn.

After Cam has licked the hole of the other nice and soft, he gets his penis out of Shawn's mouth, causing a disappointed moan from Shawn. 

Cam: "Lay on your stomach I want to fuck you now."

Shawn: "I'd rather watch you."

Cam: "Well then, lift your legs."

Shawn does that and Cam takes a pillow and places it under Shawn's ass. Now he kneels behind Shawn takes the lubricant that stands on the bedside table lubricates his cock and the other's hole with it and puts his member to the hole of the other and increases the pressure until the sphincter yields and the tip of his penis goes in. This causes a sharp pain in Shawn's already irritated hole, which is why he gasps. Cam gives the other some time to get used to it and then pushes on carefully so that more and more of his penis disappears in the hole of Shawn, as he is completely inside him he gives Shawn another few minutes until Shawn signals him that he can continue. Cam pulls his penis carefully out a bit to then carefully smack it back in, he repeats that several times, until Shawn tells him he should fuck him a little harder because the pain was now completely displaced by his lust. Cam does as ordered and pulls his cock out until only the tip is in it an then push it in again.

After a while, Shawn says that he wants to try something, and says to Cam that he should sit down, because he would like to ride him, Cam did that and now feels Shawn's hand on his cock, which moves it to the hole and then Shawn lowers his ass and sinks the dick of the other in his hole. Shawn is totally excited, as he can now control the intensity of the fuck. With every trust, Cam's cock hits his prostate. Both moan all the time and the moans gets louder and more irregular and both become clear that they will cum soon.

Shawn is the first to cum and shoot all of his seed on his and Cam's chest, some of it even hits Cam's face. The pulling together of Shawn's ass brings now Cam to shoot his sperm deep into Shawn's guts. Shawn gets up, Cam's flaccid cock slips out of his hole and he lies down on the bed. Cam lies down next to him,

Shawn: "Why didn’t you say that you are bi, we've been friends for so long."

Cam: "I was afraid that something about our friendship would change and that you would hate me.”

Shawn: "I could never hate you, you're one of my best friends. And why did you tell me now, not that I want to complain.”

Cam: "I always thought you were hot, you were the first boy I found sexually attractive, and when Liam told me about your adventure, I thought to myself I just had to try it.

Shawn: “Oh really, I feel flattered and I'm glad you did it and not just because of the hot sex.”

Cam: "I think I need a shower, would you like to join and maybe start a second round?"

Shawn: "Yeah, a shower sounds good and this time it’s your turn to get fucked.”

Cam: “Well than come with me.”

So the two go to the bathroom, go under the shower and start to soap each other, as Cam arrives at Shawn's dick, it begins to grow. Cam gets on his knees and takes Shawn's penis in his mouth and sucks him of, after a few minutes, Shawn feels that he will come soon why he stops Cam.

Shawn: “If you had not stopped, I would have come right away, and you will not get away that easily.”

Cam: “I was hoping that, I don’t get fucked that often and the last time has been a while.”

Shawn: “I'll be careful and now turn around.”

Cam does as ordered. Shawn gets down on his knees and starts licking Cam's ass and gets closer to the hole, licking it and trying to penetrates it with his tongue. At first there is a resistance but it finally gives away and his tongue penetrates the hole. He pulls it out again and puts it back in, Shawn repeats this over and over, what causes Cam to groan. At some point, Cam then says that Shawn should stop and finally fuck him, so Shawn takes the shower gel and lubricates his cock and Cam's hole, then slowly put his cock on the hole. There is a small resistance, which is why he slightly increases the pressure and then penetrates Cam. Cam gives a low cry of pain. Shawn gives Cam some time to get used to his penis. After about a minute Cam signals him that he can continue, so Shawn pushes his penis further into Cam's hole. Cam is still hurting why Shawn wants to stop again.

Cam: “Keep on, it’s hurts but at the same time it's also such a awesome feeling.”

Shawn: “Are you sure I can stop for a moment.”

Then Cam pushes his ass on Shawn's cock so that it is now completely in his ass. Shawn lets Cam take some time to get used to the feeling and than pulls his penis out a bit to push it back in carefully. He meets Cam's prostate, which is why Cam groans loudly.

Shawn: “Oh, God was that too much?”

Cam: “No it was such a nice feeling, you just hit my prostate, please hit me again right there.

Shawn tries it and hits the prostate again, repeating it a few times until he raises his speed a bit and keeps pulling his penis out until only his glans is in it. Cam moans get harder and harder all the time and at some point he feels a twitch in his balls and he comes without even putting his hand on his penis. Through his orgasm Cam's ass pulls together, which also brings Shawn to climax and he shoots his sperm in Cam's ass. Shawn's flaccid cock slips out of Cam and with it a splash of cum that runs down Cam's leg.

Cam: would you like to stay here tonight?

Shawn: Yes, that would be nice.

So they finish the shower and then dry off each other and go to Cam's bed, but sleep is not in their mind.


End file.
